Back To Me
by Murasaki Anima
Summary: You can't go, Lelouch...' Suzaku cried. 'You can't go and leave me alone...' But the fate and the time refuses the knight's wish to bring his prince back... Poetry, implied SuzaLulu. Oneshot. R&R, please?


Okay, here I am with my poetry-ish fic…

I'm so sorry for my lack of English, since it's not my first language and I still have to learn A LOT.

Enough babbling, then. On to the story!!!

oOo

Back to Me

A SuzaLulu Code Geass Fanfiction

Code Geass © CLAMP/Sunrise/TBS

Back to Me ©Murasaki Anima

oOo

_You can't go…_

_Go away and leave me here_

_Alone, ached for you_

_. _

_As I watch the stars _

_Twinkling brightly over the window_

_And wonder…_

"_Can you see it too?"_

_. _

_As I plead to the night_

_And the time and the darkness out there_

_To bring you back!_

_Bring you back to me_

_Back to me and never leave again_

_. _

_Back to me and I'll hug you tight_

_And never let you go_

_Never let you go from my side_

_No, not again_

_. _

_Back to me and return my smile_

_Once again, once again_

_Bring me those happiness we shared_

_. _

_Back to me, and let me kiss you_

_Again, just to make sure that you're real_

_To make sure that this isn't a dream_

_. _

_Back to me and stop my tears_

_Back to me and kiss me sweet_

_Back to me, Lelouch_

_Back to me…_

_Back to me…_

_Back to me…_

oOo

Suzaku sighed as he put his pen down. Crystalline tears flew down his tanned cheek, and his ussualy bright green eyes became duller than ever as he read his own handwriting again.

'_Lelouch…'_ he let out a whisper, only to be answered by the silence of the night. _'Why, Lelouch? Why? Why should you go? Why should you left me here? Why should you sacrifice your own happiness and torture yourself? Why, Lelouch?' _

He closed his eyes as his mind wandered to that day. The day when Lelouch lent his mask of Zero, the same day when he asked him to kill the raven...and the day when his sword—_'No…not mine…'_ he noted. _'It's Lelouch's…'_—stabbed the Brittanian heart, ended his live and closed his eyes forever.

Suzaku can still remember Lelouch's last words and Nunnally's cries. He can still remember the smell of blood and Lelouch's last smile…

"Lelouch…" he whispered. "Where are you now? Are you happy there?" his lips curved into a sad smile.

"…Because I don't, Lelouch…I don't…" the tears started to river. Again, falling to his cheek. "I can't be happy without you..."

He didn't know why he cried. He's the one who killed Lelouch, after all, so he shouldn't cry. He shouldn't cry because But the torture he endured was too hard for him, and the sacrifice was just too much for him.

"_Lelouch…"_

He teared the piece of paper into two.

"_I…"_

Into four.

"_I…I love you…"_

Into eight.

"_And I hope…"_

Into sixteen.

"_You can hear me…"_

Into thirty two.

Suzaku moved to the window, opened it so that the cold night breeze can greet him easily. He simply threw the papers in his hand outside the window and watched it flew, accompanied by the wind. Flew to the stars above, came to the queen of the night.

He pleaded to the night so that Lelouch can hear it. Hear his cries, his hopes, his prays. His attempt to bring him back from the timeless death. Bring him back…

oOo

_And so the Knight cries_

_To the silent time and cruel fate_

_To bring his Prince back_

_His smile, his amethyst, his sunshine…_

_. _

_He whispers to the stars_

_To bring his shine back_

_Back to him, back to him…_

_To lighten his world_

_Once more, just once more…_

_. _

_He begs to the springs_

_The perfurmed springs_

_To let him smell those scent_

_Once again, once again…_

_. _

_But it ends with nothing_

_As the fate, the cruel fate_

_Refuses to grant his wish_

_To see him back_

_See him back, his love, his precious!_

_. _

_As the time, the silent time_

_Refuses to turn back_

_Turn back so he can hug his prince_

_Hug his prince and never let go!_

_. _

_So the Knight keeps silence_

_And smiles, a wry smile_

"_Lelouch…" he said_

"_I can't turn back the time"_

_It refuses his wish…_

"_Nor change the fate"_

_It refuses his wish…_

"_But I can keep my love"_

_And keep it tight…_

"_And remember you, always…"_

"_That, you'll always gonna be my love…"_

oOo

We can't bring someone back from death

Nor change the fate or time

But, to remember him and to love him

Is the easiest way to do

So that, his memories

Encraved in our heart

Forever and ever…

oOo

FIN

Sooo…that's it…

Suzaku is surely OOC, but he have to cries! I mean, he killed his own uke, so…

The poem is…I don't even know that it can be counted as a poem, since it badly written…T_T

Anyway, please review!!!


End file.
